


They Really Are A Scream, The Winchester Family

by voodoogypsyeyes



Series: The Great Supernatural Wincest Werewolf Mpreg Epilogue [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Beard Sam, Dadchesters, Halloween, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Parenthood, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Werewolves, Witch Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoogypsyeyes/pseuds/voodoogypsyeyes
Summary: Sam and Dean do Halloween, with their werewolf babies!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Great Supernatural Wincest Werewolf Mpreg Epilogue [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285460
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I have wanted to write this ever since I started writing the first fic in this series, probably even more than I wanted to write that first fic, because I am an absolute slut for Halloween. I am also an absolute slut for Wincest so it is my hope that this fic is a fitting tribute to these two things that make me such a massive slut. And this is my second holiday fic for this fic series, so festive am I! (And no, I'm not gonna write an Easter fic, no matter how perfect Sam would be as Jesus.) I don't think it's necessary to read the whole series this is part of before reading this, but if you got the time, please do read the series, I'm pretty proud of it!

Sam smiled up at the gold and brown leaves above his head as he walked through the park, reveling in the cool October air around him, the refreshing scent of impending rain carried by the wind. His three-year-old son sat happily on his shoulders, taking in the fresh air with his father and reaching for the tree branches above, while Sam's four-year-old twin daughters ran around his feet, chasing each other like puppies. Which, Sam thought with amusement, they kind of were.

He held on to Benny's tiny ankles and the boy held on to Sam's shaggy hair as Sam halted his steps to avoid tripping over the girls. "Jo, Charlie - please, don't trip Daddy, or at least not while he's carrying your brother."

"So we can trip you when you're _not_ carrying Benny?" Charlie grinned wickedly up at her dad. Sam tried to frown at her but a smile crept in at the corner of his mouth. With her mischievously glittering green eyes, the girl reminded him so much of Dean.

Jo shoved her twin sister out of the way. "Stop trying to trip Daddy," she huffed at Charlie, hazel eyes dark with warning. The familiar frown on her face showed why one of Dean's nicknames for her was Mini-Sam, but the twins were identical save for their eye color, and Jo's brown hair was longer than her sister's, Charlie's hair having been cut short in a boy's style. The girls both strongly resembled Sam, while Benny resembled Dean much more strongly with his sandy hair and big green eyes.

All three of the children appeared and behaved as though they were twice their age. The girls even moreso than their little brother, since their fifth birthday was coming in November and they were both eager to be declared another year older.

A brightly colored red-orange leaf drifted down towards the little boy, and he lunged sideways to catch it, slipping his father's hold on his feet. Benny plummeted to the ground with a terrified cry, landed with a crunch, and started to shriek with pain.

Sam knelt in front of his son, pained by the sound of his son's cries. Benny was cradling one arm - Sam scooped the boy into his and gently touched Benny's arm to feel for a break, which he found when Benny gave him a squeal of protest, twisting in Sam's arms.

"No, Daddy, it hurts!!"

"Shh, I know, kiddo," said Sam in soft apology. "I'm sorry. I should've held on to you tighter, but don't worry, your arm will fix itself. It'll hurt for a minute and then it'll be okay again."

"Is he okay?"

Sam looked up to see a woman in jogging clothes standing nearby, gazing at Benny with worry. Sam gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. Hurt his arm, but nothing's broken."

Wasn't true a few seconds ago but it was true now; Benny's broken arm had now healed itself, thanks to the werewolf regenerative abilities that he and his sisters had inherited from their fathers. Benny's cries faded into sniffles and Sam wiped tears from his son's cheeks.

"He's a tough little guy, that one," said the woman in amazement. "I saw that fall, it looked like it hurt!"

"He is, for sure," said Sam, beaming proudly at Benny, and Benny smiled back tearily. The woman left them with a smile as she continued her jogging.

"You wanna walk for a little while or you want me to carry you?" Sam asked his son. Benny picked up the colorful leaf that had landed on the ground next to him.

"I wanna walk."

"You got it, buddy." Sam smiled back, stood up and took his son's little hand in his as they continued walking down the path, the girls joining them. Jo reached up and took Sam's free hand.

"We need to put a band-aid on him," insisted Charlie, walking beside her brother. "That's what you're s'posed to do if someone gets hurt."

"Yeah, most people, but not us," said Sam. "Most people don't have bones that fix themselves if they break, or skin that closes back up after being cut. We're lucky that we have that. But that doesn't mean that it's okay for you guys to get hurt. I want you guys to try not to get hurt, okay?"

"And wear band-aids?" asked Benny a little hopefully. Sam smiled down at him and softly squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, buddy. You can wear band-aids." Benny beamed up at his dad.

"Daddy, I wanna sit up high!" Charlie exclaimed, hopping in front of Sam and reaching up towards his shoulders.

"No fair, you got to do that yesterday!" Jo argued, pushing her sister away. "It's not your turn, it's mine!"

Sam laughed. "Hey, calm down, no fighting! You remember what your Daddy Dean and I told you?"

" _We settle this like men_ ," Charlie echoed Dean, mimicking the severity of Dean's tone when discussing such matters. And to her sister she held up a determined little fist, placing her other hand beneath it with an open upward-facing palm. The Winchester Challenge had been presented.

Jo narrowed her eyes, lifted a fist and mirrored her sister's pose. The Winchester Challenge had been accepted. The sisters each counted to three as they lifted and lowered their fists into their palms, and when they got to three, Charlie brandished a fist representing a rock while Jo's hand formed a Vulcan salute. Charlie frowned.

"What's that?"

"Spock! I win!" Jo declared giddily.

"What? No, you don't! That's not Rock Paper Scissors!"

"It's Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock, it's better! And Spock vaporizes rocks so I win!"

"No, you _cheated!"_

Sam sighed as his daughters went on fighting with each other, longing for the days when they were infants in their crib and fighting between them didn't exist. He got them to stop by instituting a policy that had them take 10-minute turns sitting on Sam's shoulders until the family got back to the bunker, which was down a hidden road from the park. The sky opened up and started raining on them before they reached home, however, so Charlie gave up her turn in favor of racing her sister back to the bunker while Sam and Benny walked behind.

They made their way down the bunker's steps and by the time they'd reached the bottom, the girls had already raced back into their room. Benny ran into the library gleefully shouting "Daddy, I broke my arm!!"

Sam shook his head and laughed as he followed his and Dean's son into the library, where he found Dean up on a ladder hanging skull lights between the library's columns.

"Dean... it's October First."

"Exactly," Dean replied.

Sam laughed again. "You've been breaking out the Halloween stuff earlier every year."

"I fail to see what the problem with that is," said Dean as he hopped down off the ladder and scooped Benny into his arms. "So, you broke your arm, huh, Benny boy? How'd that happen?"

"I fell off of Daddy Sam."

"Oof," said Dean with an exaggerated grimace. "That's rough, not many people survive that!"

Sam gave Dean his best bitchface and Dean met it with a smirk. "Which arm was it, son?" he asked the boy and Benny held up his left arm. Dean gently grasped it, fingers applying slight pressure. "How's it feel, does it still hurt?" Benny shook his head and Dean smiled at him. "That's my boy. Wanna help me put up Halloween stuff?"

Benny cheered at the idea. "I wanna wear a costume!"

"Well, you can wear your costume from last year if you want, since you don't have one yet for this Halloween."

Benny cheered again and ran off in the direction of his room, Dean calling after him "and go get your sisters while you're at it!" Dean shook his head. "They ran in here and didn't say a word, just off to their room."

"One of those days," explained Sam. "They won't quit fighting. And then I was carrying Benny and he launched himself into the air." Sam heaved a sigh and sat down. "I gotta hold on tighter to him, that kid is wriggly."

"Lucky for you that kid is a mini-Wolverine," Dean said with a snort. He sat down next to Sam. "Speaking of - we should discuss costumes, huh?"

"Dean. It is the _First of October_."

"And I don't see why that should conflict with discussing costumes, Sammy."

Sam sighed. "I swear you're trying to make me hate Halloween, _every year_ with the damn costumes, Dean."

"Just hear me out, okay?"

Sam shoved his face into his hand and grumbled with resignation.

"Cowboys."

Sam dropped his hand to glare at his brother.

"What?? What's that look for?"

"Dean, I am not. NOT. Dressing up like a cowboy for you. I love you. But no."

"So you'd rather dress up like a chick again, or the Big Bad Wolf?"

Sam went on glaring at Dean; Dean had picked their Halloween costumes for both of the previous Halloweens, their first and second year celebrating the holiday with their family. The first year, Dean had chosen Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf as his and Sam's costumes, gleeful as he dressed his werewolf brother up as a wolf and dressed himself like the male, action-movie version of Little Red: red hooded jacket with ripped-off sleeves to show off Dean's muscled arms and hanging open to show off his bared chest, tight black leather pants and heavy black boots, a bag strapped to his back holding his rifle and strips of red fabric woven around his hands and forearms. And Sam couldn't honestly say he didn't enjoy Dean's costume that year.

Their second Halloween, Dean had dressed up as Hatchet Man and he had Sam dress up as his young female victim. Dean left Sam's hair alone because "it was already girly enough" according to Dean, and Sam shaved his face and tweezed his eyebrows and spackled makeup onto the smoothness of his face. Cheap drugstore eyeliner, eyeshadow, concealer, blush, lipstick. Sam let his daughters gleefully paint his face, and considering they were three years old, they did a not-completely-terrible job. Sam wore a skimpy dress with black lace panties underneath, and later that night, in the privacy of their bedroom, Dean painted Sam's face with something else.

So it wasn't like Sam could complain about the costumes, really. But he still wanted to.

But then Dean promised to ride Sam into the sunset if he dressed up like a cowboy and Sam continued to be conflicted.

The kids converged on the library, dressed in their year-old musty Halloween costumes and ready to help their Omega father decorate the bunker for a holiday that was still a month away, their Alpha father resignedly helping them hang lights around the library and the War Room, strings of glowing skulls in the library and strings of purple and orange lights wrapping around the railings in the War Room. Fake ghosts and spiders and bats also hung from the railings, descending into the room below.

"I live for this," Dean declared with a grin when they were done. "Christmas is for pansies, Halloween is the freakin' best." He aimed a finger gun at one of the fake ghosts, mimed cracking off a shot at it and lifted his fingers to his mouth to blow at them. Sam couldn't help grinning with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack-o-lanterns lined the stairs leading down into the bunker, the wrought-iron railings hung with eerily flickering bulbs, the suspended shapes of dark creatures lurking below the iron walkway. The bunker's overhead lights had been dimmed; a red cloth hung over the illuminated map table, casting a crimson glow that faded up into the room's darkness; candles burned in old candlesticks on various surfaces and more jack-o-lanterns lined the steps up into the library, which had been strung with little white skulls, more red cloths draped over the lamps that adorned the library's tables. At the bottom of each of the library's columns were clustered groups of gravestones, piles of dirt, and the hands of skeletons reaching up through it.

Jack smiled at the decorations as he walked into his family's home, a week out from Halloween. "You made this place look creepier than it already was."

Dean beamed and clapped Jack on the back. "Why, thank you, son, I do try."

Sam welcomed Jack home with a hug. Jack's little brother and little sisters leaped on him, tackling him to the floor.

"Think you guys are getting a little too big to do this," Jack grunted out from under them, smiling despite being squashed.

Jack gratefully took a beer that his fathers handed him in the kitchen. He wasn't twenty-one yet, in human years, but that didn't matter. He'd lived more in his short amount of years than most of humanity did in a lifetime.

"So, you joining us for the festivities? Sam's gonna dress up like a cowboy this year." Dean smirked as Sam glowered. "He's wanted to for years, you know, just too afraid to admit it but it's okay, little bro. It's okay that you have a secret cowboy fetish."

Sam puffed out a dry laugh, raking fingers through his hair. "Thank you, Dean, for being so understanding."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. So, Jack, you in?"

"I can't," replied Jack a little guiltily. "Claire caught a case up in Canada she thinks is a wendigo and I'm going with her to help."

The elder Winchesters nodded. "Wendigos are tough sons of bitches," said Dean, a knowing look passing between him and Sam. "So you two watch each other's backs up there and come home safe."

"Keep the world safe so your brother and sisters can go trick-or-treating in it," Sam added with a warm smile.

The three men talked about what was going on in their lives, Sam and Dean filling Jack in on the kids' lives as well, but there wasn't much there to fill him in on. The kids' lives were confined to the bunker and the park down the road, apart from the rare drive out to visit Jody and Donna or Garth and his family. And the kids were starting to get sick of it. They wanted to see more of the world they only got to see in TV and movies.

The time had come for the world to meet the young Winchesters.

There was no preschool or kindergarten in Lebanon, which was no surprise given how few people let alone children lived in the town. There was, however, a somewhat bigger small town a half hour away, and that town did have schools in it.

But what would Sam and Dean tell the officials of those schools about themselves and their children? _We're brothers and these are our werewolf children_ wasn't gonna fly. Sam and Dean couldn't even use their real names, since they were legally dead. Which meant the kids couldn't use their real names either.

Which meant that starting school for those kids was going to involve a lot more than just enrolling them. Sam and Dean would need to forge documents for the entire family. They would need fake identities, and they would need an _income_ to report for their family.

The time had come for Sam and Dean Winchester to get jobs that paid actual money.

And so Sam and Dean started job-hunting while Sam started fabricating paperwork for all of them. Gave himself the family name of Singer, in honor of Bobby, while Dean got their mother's family name of Campbell. Sam Singer, born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, and Dean Campbell, born in Lawrence, Kansas. Two men who were not brothers who fell in love and got married and had some kids via surrogates and all took the family name of Singer. Which was all going to be mighty difficult to explain to the kids.

But all the kids cared about was Halloween as it approached. That one night of the year where they got to venture out into the world, like the rest of the world's children, dressed up as whatever they felt like being and wandering the streets in search of candy.

This year, Jo had picked out a fairy costume, Charlie would be dressing up as an alien, and Benny was going to dress up as a hunter, with a little flannel shirt and a toy gun that looked like Dean's gun, and Dean had never been prouder of his baby boy.

Sam smiled as he looked through their family photo album - a sturdy leather-bound book the size of Sam's hand that he kept in his travel bag, in case the family needed to quickly ditch the bunker. In the album were the few younger pictures of him and Dean that they possessed, pictures of Jack and Castiel, and a photographic timeline of the kids. When they were newborns curled in their fathers' arms. Toddlers running around making mischief. Their first Halloween; the kids had chosen a Scary Tale theme, a dark fairy tale theme, with Jo as a witch, Charlie as a dragon, and Benny as Baby Bear from Goldilocks. Sam couldn't help smiling every time he saw the kids in their adorable first costumes.

Their second Halloween, the kids chose a scary movie theme. Jo and Charlie dressed up as the twins from the Shining (and delighted in scaring the shit out of their fathers and brother by suddenly appearing in costume in the bunker's hallways) and Benny dressed as Pennywise the clown. Which had frightened Sam infinitely more than the Shining twins.

_Bennywise_ , said a voice in Sam's head, and he whipped his head around to see his daughter Jo had crawled up next to him on his and Dean's bed. The little girl was entirely too good at sneaking up on people. She grinned down at the picture Sam had opened the book to. _You were scared of him, huh, Daddy?_

"I wasn't scared of him," Sam protested, unwilling to admit it to his child.

_Daddy Dean said you were. He said you're scared of clowns._

"Daddy Dean lies."

_He said you cry yourself to sleep every night because you're scared a clown is gonna get you._

Sam closed his eyes, reminding himself how much he loved Dean, taking a calming breath. He opened his eyes and smiled at Jo.

"That is not true," he assured her, tousling her hair. "Hey, you're supposed to be getting ready to go see your school! Are you all ready to go?"

The family was going to visit a prospective school for the kids, and it was no longer certain whether the kids were more excited about Halloween or the prospect of going to a school. Jo squealed excitedly as she ran off to round up her sister and brother. None of them were more excited than Jo to start school, the bookworm of the bunch.

The Winchesters piled into the Impala and made the half-hour drive to the closest preschool/kindergarten, and the kids grew even more excited when they saw Halloween decorations around the school.

The elder Winchesters were nervous. Sam and Dean had for most of their lives never believed they would ever do anything like check out a school for their kids to attend. And they'd discussed with their kids what to say and what not to say, but there was no saying whether their kids would actually listen. So, this was a risky move, but then again, Sam and Dean were used to making those.

The school was housed in a small, unassuming building in a desolate neighborhood. In the school's fenced-off yard there was a small playground. There were no children to be seen.

The Winchesters made their way inside and were met by the head of the school, an incessantly smiley thirtysomething woman who asked the Winchesters to call her Joy, and the Winchesters were collectively unnerved by her.

"So, tell me where you live," Joy cheerfully demanded.

Sam and Dean silently cursed. They didn't yet have a societally acceptable answer for that question. Thankfully Jo and Charlie said nothing in reply, the two of them too afraid to speak, but their little brother unfortunately did speak up.

"We live under the ground," Benny declared. Joy squinted at him in confusion, but she didn't stop smiling.

"We, um," said Dean with a clearing of his throat, "we live in Lebanon. A house. In Lebanon, it has a basement and that's where the kids' rooms are so, uh, they like to say they live underground." Dean gave Joy an uneasy smile.

"But we don't live in a h-"

"So," Sam cut in before Benny could say any more, "if the kids were enrolled here, they could start after Christmas?"

"Yes," said Joy, squinting at Sam now. "There are aptitude tests, and once they've taken those, they can start."

"Great!" said Dean a little too loudly. He cleared his throat again. "That'd be great."

"Where are the other kids?" Charlie asked nervously, looking around her at the empty hallway.

"They're in their classes." Joy leaned down with her too-wide smile towards the little girl, and Charlie shrank back, hiding behind Dean's leg. "Would you like to see one of the classrooms?"

Joy led them into one of the rooms, where children laid on the floor sleeping. "It's naptime right now," Joy explained. "Naptime is so very important for our kids here." She looked down at the child closest to her on the floor, and the Winchesters shivered as hunger came into Joy's eyes. It left as soon as it had arrived, and Joy led them back out of the room.

A sickly little boy passed by them in the hallway, coughing and gazing warily up at Joy as he passed. The Winchesters felt a sudden rush of wind go through the hallway, but they were nowhere near a door or window that the wind could have come from. They looked back at Joy and saw that her smile had dropped, but she hitched it back up instantly, and the wind was gone in the same instant.

"So," said Joy, eyes gleaming, "shall we get started on the paperwork?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. _She's not human_ , they silently said to one another before hitching fake smiles onto their faces. They turned back to Joy and told her there was another school they wanted to check out before making their decision, and with that, they bid Joy goodbye and herded their children back into the Impala.

"César," said Dean once he'd slid back into the driver's seat. Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"That hunter from Bolivia, that we met a couple years back," said Dean in explanation. "I remember him talking about a monster back home that doesn't stop smiling, that lures people in and makes them sick, feeds off people's blood while they sleep..."

" _Anchanchu_ ," Sam read off of his phone. "That's what the monster's called." Sam's gaze returned to the school.

"Are we gonna fight the monster?" Benny asked eagerly from the backseat.

"We're not gonna fight it," Dean answered his son, patting the boy on the head and smiling at him. "We're gonna help a hunter fight it. We're the brains and they're the brawn, Benny boy."

"Does this mean we don't get to go to school?" Jo asked with sadness in her voice.

"No, honey, you will," said Sam, meeting each of the kids' gazes. "You guys will still get to go to school, just not this one."

But doubt arose in Sam, and he saw it reflected in his brother's eyes. Doubt that had nothing to do with the monster they'd just encountered, doubt that had more to do with the numerous dangers they'd expose their kids to by enrolling them in a school full of humans. What if they accidentally revealed what they were? What if hunters came after _them?_

And what would they say about where they lived? Later that night, Dean came up with the idea of telling people they lived in a mobile home and putting a PO box as a mailing address. But the kids were, well, just kids, and how could they be expected to keep all these lies straight?

The next day, Dean landed himself a job as a mechanic at a garage in Lebanon, which was no less than a godsend to Dean and Sam was thrilled for him.

Unbeknownst to Dean, Sam had also found a job. A legal researcher for a law firm in Kearney, Nebraska. Over an hour and a half from Lebanon, but they would allow Sam to work from home. Which Sam figured was just as much of a godsend as Dean's job - he could stay in the bunker and work, look after the kids while Dean was at the garage, and finally do something with the university education he'd received.

But it would consume so much of his time, would leave him and Dean with so little time for the kids. It would work if the kids were heading out to school each day. If.

"We should probably get another car," said Dean, distracting Sam from the thoughts swirling in his head. "If I take Baby to work, and you go off to work somewhere, and the kids go off to school... we'll need two cars. I mean we would anyway because eventually the kids will be too big to cram 'em all into Baby's backseat."

Sam sighed, rubbing his forehead. So many problems to suddenly solve. He'd never felt more empathy for his father than he did at that moment, faced with all the difficult decisions one has to make as a parent.

Dean pulled him close and kissed him. "Feeling overwhelmed?"

Sam nodded, forehead against Dean's, eyes shut. He kissed Dean again. At least he had Dean here to share the parental burden, he thought with infinite gratitude, and with increased empathy for their father who had lost their mother.

"I am too," Dean whispered. "Deep breaths. We'll figure it all out, together." Sam smiled. Dean patted Sam's face as he stepped back. "Moving on to more important things - we have three days left until Halloween, and you still haven't given me an answer on the costume. Whaddya say, cowboy?"

Sam groaned with exasperation. "God... Dean, I don't know..."

"Alright, I have an idea," said Dean with a grin. "Cas and Crowley are throwing their little Day of the Dead party at Stull the night after Halloween, right?"

The party Dean referred to had, since its inception after Castiel and Crowley became head of Heaven and Hell respectively, become an annual celebration held in Stull Cemetery, where angels, demons and hunters came together to honor the peace that had been brokered between Heaven, Hell and Earth. Costumes were required for the event, costumes which Castiel and Crowley would provide if attendees didn't already have them.

"I can ask them to give us costumes, and we can go with that if you'd rather not go with cowboys," Dean offered.

Sam chewed his lip as he considered. Castiel and Crowley were usually pretty low-key in their costuming for the event. Sam figured whatever costumes Castiel and Crowley would provide would likely be less humiliating than what Dean wanted...

"You can let me know on Halloween, okay?" said Dean, and Sam smiled gratefully.

Halloween arrived and Sam made his choice: he would wear the costume that Castiel and Crowley gave him, and Dean agreed to do the same, and so they wouldn't be wearing costumes that Halloween night as they took their kids trick-or-treating.

The family traveled twenty minutes north to Nebraska because, as Dean put it, "Nebraska is where you go for true horror." But it was really because the town they traveled to was perfect for trick-or-treating - it contained a street full of big houses that decorated for Halloween spectacularly and handed out tons of candy to visiting kids.

As usual, it was a great haul and the kids were thrilled, soaring on a sugar high before they even dipped into their bucketfuls of candy.

But as the Winchesters were walking back to the Impala, the kids caught sight of a house they had missed. It was mostly dark, sitting about a half a block away and the houses around it were completely dark, but this house had jack-o-lanterns sitting along a low stone wall in front of its yard and a porch light was on.

"Hey, come on, you guys have enough candy, let's go," insisted Sam, to no avail; the kids were already running down the street toward the house. Dean shrugged and headed after them, and Sam sighed as he followed.

When the kids reached the house's yard, there was a scream, from one of the girls. Then an animal growl, and Sam and Dean were running to their children.

They found a vicious-looking dog in the yard, lips pulled back as it snarled at the children, and Benny was snarling back. His eyes were flickering red, deadly fangs bared at the dog, claws at the ends of his little fingers as he growled in warning.

"The dog," whimpered Charlie, "it tried to attack Jo but Benny stopped it."

The sound of a shotgun being cocked drew the Winchesters' attention to the front door of the house, where a man stood shaking as he held the gun pointed at Benny.

"What the fuck are you??"

Dean and Sam immediately moved in front of their kids, blocking them from the man's view. "Buddy," Dean warned, soft and low, "put down the gun."

"Like hell," the man hissed, tightening his grip.

"Daddy," said Charlie from behind her fathers, her voice shaking with fear. Her sister said nothing aloud but her fathers could feel fear in her as well. Anger rose within Sam. He felt his own fangs and claws threaten to emerge and from deep within his chest came a warning growl, softer and stronger than his son's.

"Your dog came after my kids."

"That ain't a kid, that's a fucking _monster_ ," snarled the man, pointing the gun at Sam now. "Which means you must be a monster too."

Sam studied the angry, frightened human for a moment before a cold smile washed over the Alpha's face. His hand rose to touch his own forehead, his eyes closed, and his lips began to shape words but no sound emitted from them. The man grew increasingly frightened, his finger began to press on the trigger of his gun, but then his grip slackened. The gun fell from his hands. His eyes fell shut as well and his mouth began to form silent words in tandem with Sam's.

Dean looked between the two of them with concern. "Sammy?"

Sam's eyes flicked back open. The man fell to the ground. The dog whined and bolted away.

"Sammy, what the hell did you just do," Dean asked, staring at the man on the ground, who was unconscious but still alive.

"Memory erasure spell," Sam calmly answered, walking over to the man. "Erased his memory of tonight, so he won't send any hunters after us." Sam crouched over him and frowned. "Might've erased more than just tonight - loss of consciousness isn't supposed to happen."

"We should probably get gone then," said Dean anxiously, looking up and down the street to see that no one had seen what had happened.

Sam nodded, then squinted at something beyond Dean, and a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. He turned back to the guy on the ground, reached into the guy's pockets and fished out a key fob. He clicked it and the gleaming red pickup truck in the driveway chirped. Sam raised his eyebrows and shrugged at his brother.

"We need a second car, right? Don't think this guy will remember he owns a truck when he wakes up. What do you think, Dean?"

"Congrats on the new truck, Sammy." Dean grinned. "Now let's beat it before someone sees us."

Sam drove the truck home while Dean and the kids returned home in the Impala. Safe at home, the family piled onto a couch in the former Fortress of Deanitude, the family's TV room. Sam and Dean sat at either end of the couch with their kids huddled up in the middle; a light-hearted cartoony Halloween special flickered comfortingly on the TV screen, and before long, the kids were asleep, a little pile of slumbering Winchesters.

Sam smiled fondly down at them. Jo's sparkly little fairy wings were all crumpled, Charlie had taken off her alien mask which left her a green alien body with a little girl's face, and Benny had fallen asleep still holding his toy gun, not unlike the way in which his Omega father liked to fall asleep, although Dean was usually holding a real gun.

"Hey, Samwitch."

Sam looked up to see Dean smiling over at him. Dean reached up and linked his fingers with Sam's over the back of the couch.

"Thanks for saving our butts back there with your Samwitchcraft."

Sam laughed quietly and squeezed Dean's hand. Then he took a breath, paused, and said after a moment's deliberation, "Dean... I wanna keep the kids at home." Dean's expression was confused. "I wanna homeschool them."

"You... want to..."

"Not forever," Sam amended. "Maybe just until they get to be old enough where we don't have to worry about them so much, when they've learned how to keep what they are secret and when they're better able to defend themselves, if it comes to that. God I hope it doesn't but... I just don't feel safe sending them out there yet."

Dean nodded, squinting at Sam. "So you wanna be their teacher? You sure you're up for that? That would mean... you'd need to-"

"Not work," Sam finished, smiling. "I know. That's okay. You'll be working, and maybe I can work an odd job here and there. Freelance as a repairman, take jobs when I have the time for them."

"I was gonna say, you'd need to be vetted, because I don't want any witchy truck-stealing repairmen teaching my kids."

The brothers smirked at each other.

"Did I mention that I know a memory wipe spell?"

"You're hired."

"That's what I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy Sam's gonna be our teacher?" Charlie asked grumpily, slumped over the bunker's kitchen table with her siblings as they ate breakfast. The kids' moods had already started off bad that first day of November, after inhaling pounds of sugar the night before, and now Dean and Sam were wondering if informing them of the homeschooling decision should have waited until the kids' stomachs were less grumbly.

"Hey, don't say it like that," said Dean, coming over and kneeling next to Charlie, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He gave her and her siblings a bolstering smile. "Your Daddy Sam is going to be a fantastic teacher, he's the smartest guy I've ever met in my life and you kids are gonna love having school here! You won't have to wake up ungodly early to head off to some school that's far away, you can wear your pajamas to class, and you will have the _best_ teacher that anyone could possibly hope for."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat that Dean's praise had formed, flashing a deep-dimpled smile at his beloved big brother.

"Can we wear our costumes to class?" Benny asked hopefully. He was still wearing his; rumpled little flannel hunter's outfit with his toy gun tucked into the back of his child-size jeans. His dirty blond hair was sticking up in several different directions and he looked like a baby version of Dean after a bender.

"Yes you can," Dean replied with a wicked grin. "You can wear that clown costume and make Daddy Sam's job _really_ interesting."

Charlie looked thrilled by the idea and Sam had a feeling she'd be taking Dean up on that suggestion if Benny didn't. Sam fought a smile, turning his head down and shaking it. _I love you, Dean, and I hate you._

"Will we ever get to meet other kids?"

Dean and Sam turned to Jo, worried by the despair in her voice. Sam, sitting beside her, hugged her to his side and kissed the top of her head.

"You will," he said softly to all three of his kids. "I know you guys want that, and your Daddy Dean and I want that for you too. We're gonna figure out a way to do that - gonna make sure you guys will be safe and make sure other kids will be safe too, and I promise, you'll get to meet and hang out with other kids, from now on."

"Your Daddy keeps his word," said Dean to his children as he smiled at Sam. "So you can count on that, kids."

"What about that monster teacher?" Benny asked. "Is someone gonna go stop her from hurting those kids?"

"Well, as luck would have it, your big brother's gonna go stop her! Jack and Claire got back from Canada last night, they're on their way here from Sioux Falls, and they're gonna take care of that monster and save those kids."

"I wanna help them!"

"You will someday, kiddo." Dean smiled. "You will."

"Are Jack and Claire going to Uncle Cas and Uncle Crowley's party tonight?" asked Charlie.

"I think so," said Sam with a smile. Then he realized he still hadn't seen the costumes he and Dean would be wearing that night, and dread crept through him. Dean seemed to pick up on it, reaching across the table to pat Sam's hand.

"Don't look so excited, baby," Dean said to him, grinning. Sam sighed and continued to eat his breakfast, trying to put the worry out of his mind.

Jack showed up at the bunker in the late afternoon - Claire had dropped him off and said that she needed to go pick up her costume for the party later, and Jack already had his costume, which he'd picked up at a Party City on the drive down.

"Claire helped me pick it out," said Jack, proudly presenting the plastic-wrapped package to his fathers. "She said it's a very traditional Halloween costume."

When Dean and Sam saw the picture on the package, their eyes shot wide open and they stifled laughter.

"She, uh... she's not wrong."

"So, Sammy," said Dean, smacking Sam's back. "Costume time? Ready to see what Cas and his long-distance boyfriend Crowley gave us to wear?"

Sam heaved a sigh. Can't avoid it forever, Sam told himself as he followed Dean to their bedroom, where Dean had been keeping their costumes.

From their dresser, Dean pulled out two suits: one white and one black.

Sam stood there for several moments waiting for Dean to pull out more stuff, but he didn't, and Sam then narrowed his eyes.

"They just gave us some suits?"

"This one's yours," said Dean, handing Sam the black suit, "too big for me."

Sam looked it over - it seemed to just be an ordinary suit, all black with a thin white tie. He looked up to see that Dean's was reversed in color, all white with a black tie.

"Try it on," Dean urged him, and Sam caught something glinting in Dean's eyes, making his own eyes narrow with suspicion. But he undressed anyway and put on his suit.

When Sam looped the tie around his neck, the last piece of the suit to be pulled on, a wide, wicked grin spread across Dean's face. Sam raised inquisitive eyebrows at him.

"What? What is it?"

Dean took Sam by the shoulders and pushed him over to the mirror on the wall, and Sam's blood went cold.

His eyes were pure black. Demon eyes. And there were black horns growing out of his head.

"Dean... what the..."

He turned to see Dean pulling on his own tie, elegant black against the white, and he saw Dean's eyes become bright white as the hazy white glow of a halo encircled Dean's head.

"Angel and demon suits! How cool are these, huh?" Dean smoothed a hand down Sam's perfectly tailored suit. Sam couldn't help appreciating the equal perfection of the suit Dean was wearing. A thought occurred to Sam.

"Dean. Was all of this... did you _plan_ this? Did you tell me you wanted to dress up like cowboys so that I'd agree to this instead?"

"Yes and no." Dean smirked. "I really did wanna dress you up like a cowboy but, well, I wanted this more. I'd have been happy with either one." Dean dragged Sam down into a soft, heated kiss. As he pulled back he whispered, "I am _very_ happy with your choice, Sammy."

"You _wanted_ me dressed up like a demon?" Sam tried to be upset but it was pretty much impossible with Dean so close to him, so gorgeous, eyes like stars and lips shining. Up close, Sam noticed that the black tie Dean wore was subtly patterned with silvery angel wards, while his own white tie was similarly patterned with devil's traps. He had to admit that, even if he didn't particularly enjoy being dressed as a demon, the suits _were_ beautiful.

"Wow, you guys look great," came from the door. Sam and Dean turned to see Jack, dressed in his own costume. Sam blushed and Dean snickered.

Jack wore a too-tight white nurse dress with a little red cross symbol on the breast and a white nurse's cap with a fake stethoscope around his neck. The dress ended at his upper thighs just below his crotch, and below the dress ran white stockings, torn in several spots, and white heels on Jack's feet.

"I feel a little uncomfortable in this," said Jack, scratching at his chest which the dress shamelessly bared.

"Letting Claire pick your costume is something you probably shouldn't do again."

"Letting Claire _or_ Dean pick," Sam amended with a frown at his brother, who gave him a devilish grin.

At dusk, the Winchesters, in costume, drove to Stull Cemetery. Illuminated by the warm purple light of the setting sun, the cemetery was a spread of flickering lights, like a little city of the dead. Candles burned atop each gravestone, music emanated from some unseen source, and a lantern hung from the arch at the cemetery's entrance, Castiel and Crowley standing below the arch to welcome their guests.

As the Winchesters walked up to them, Howlin' For You by the Black Keys started playing, Crowley winking at them. Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"Thanks for the suits," Dean said to both of the hosts, patting Castiel's shoulder in greeting. The angel smiled at him.

"But of course," Crowley answered, smirking as the kids hugged his legs before going to do the same to Castiel. The demon winked at Jack. "That is a _lovely_ dress, darling."

"Thank you," replied Jack with an oblivious smile. "Is Claire here yet?"

"I think so," replied Castiel. He had painted his face to look like a skull, which he always did for these parties and which he offered to do for the younger Winchesters. Around the cemetery were tables set up with food and treats and flowers and candles, and in the central clearing of the graveyard, costumed guests danced to the music, a diverse Halloween playlist. A few of the guests were human and none of them appeared to be Claire Novak.

The Winchesters nervously shied away from a guest dressed in a blood-spattered pink bunny costume, and became more nervous when the guest grabbed Jack's ass as he walked by.

As usual, the angels and demons in attendance mostly ignored each other. The angels mingled with the living humans and the demons mingled with the dead ones, playing hide-and-seek in the meatsuits under the ground, the skull-faced Winchester kids giddily seeking them out. Dean and Sam greeted Garth and his family, Jody and Donna, and the Apocalypse World's Bobby among the hunters who had come.

Sam looked around him, wondering what an ordinary human would make of it all. Angels and demons and hunters, wearing costumes in a graveyard, dancing together under the moonlight. Jack was dancing with the pink bunny.

Waltz music from the Shining started playing, and Dean held out a hand to Sam.

"Come on, wallflower," said Dean, "come dance with me."

Dean was looking at Sam with eyes Sam could never resist, and Sam let himself be pulled forward, eyes fixed on the brilliant glow of Dean's, Dean's beautiful features lit up in the glow of his halo. Dean looked perfect like that, Sam thought. More angelic than an angel.

They danced above the ground that Sam had thrown himself and Lucifer into, once upon a time. Dean looked up into Sam's midnight-black eyes, reached up to run his fingers through the scruff on Sam's face and into the dark chocolate waves of his hair, fingertips brushing where the horns sprouted from Sam's head but passing through air. The horns weren't real, after all; just an illusion that Sam's suit presented when worn. And Dean gazed without fear into the black of his brother's eyes. Sam was made of such lovely darkness and sweetness, the two tempering each other, a beautiful balance.

Azazel had thought that he would pull Sam into darkness by taking Mary and Jess away, but what Azazel hadn't planned for was Dean, pouring his heart into Sam and pulling Sam into the light. Sam and Dean, foreheads together, smiled as they swayed gently to the music.

When the night inched into morning, the Winchesters returned home, Jack returning with them and helping his fathers put the kids to bed.

Sam and Dean retired to the library and Dean poured them each a finger of scotch to cap off the night.

Sam took both glasses, set them on the table and pressed Dean against it with a kiss, parting Dean's willing lips with his tongue. Dean pulled back with a laugh.

"Easy, loverboy," he said against Sam's cheek, "save it for the bedroom, alright?"

"Why?" Sam left a trail of kisses along Dean's jaw.

"Kids could still be up and they could walk in here and see us."

"They won't." Sam sucked softly at the mark on Dean's neck where Sam had staked his claim. "I put hex bags under the kids' beds and under Jack's - they won't be up until morning. This bunker is all ours until then."

Dean threw his head back to laugh. "My little monster. Witch, werewolf, demon... sex fiend." Dean slid a hand up under Sam's shirt, roaming Sam's muscles. Fingers falling to slip under the waistband of Sam's pants.

Sam held Dean's wrist, studying him with black eyes. "You like that, don't you." A bemused smile tugged at Sam's mouth. "I don't get it, why you love this holiday, why you love scary things when you've spent a lifetime fighting them."

"I don't get how you _don't_ get it," Dean replied. Sam cocked his head so Dean went on. "Halloween isn't about celebrating evil - it's about celebrating our _victory_ over evil. It's a celebration of people like us. We face evil without fear, and we conquer it. That's why I love Halloween." Dean pulled his brother close again. "It's why I love _you_ ," he whispered at Sam.

Sam pulled his brother into another kiss, this one deeper than before, his fangs sliding down and catching Dean's lip, mixing blood into their kiss. They growled at the taste and kissed each other more hungrily, Dean hurriedly opening Sam's pants.

Dean spun them around, shoving Sam against the table instead and falling to his knees before his brother, his mouth watering as he pulled Sam's stiffening cock out of his fly.

"The bunker all to ourselves again." Dean stroked Sam's cock and grinned up at him, enjoying how Sam twitched in his hand and panted down at him. "Been a while, Sammy." Dean's tongue slid out to slip under the head of Sam's dick. "What should we do to celebrate?"

Sam groaned at the sight of his angel brother on his knees licking at him. Sam's fingers curled into Dean's hair, gold strands gleaming in the glow of his halo.

"Suck my cock."

Dean's eyelids slid down over his blazing white eyes and his mouth slid over Sam's cock, wet and tight, taking him all the way in before pulling back and beginning to move up and down. Sam gripped Dean's hair and moaned as he pushed deeper and deeper into Dean's throat.

He felt his pants being pulled down to his thighs, felt Dean's mouth leave him, spit and precome cooling on his blood-hot cock. He watched Dean suck on his own fingers before reaching around Sam's body to tease those slippery fingers at Sam's hole. With the hand that wasn't in Dean's hair, Sam gripped the table behind him and his claws splintered the wood, a desperate moan climbing out of Sam's throat as Dean continued to suck him while pressing inside of him.

With each dip of Sam's cock down Dean's throat, Dean's fingers moved deeper into Sam's body, getting him as wet behind as he was in front. Stretching him open.

Sam desperately fought the urge to buck his hips as he felt his knot begin to grow, and then he yanked Dean's mouth off of him.

"Fuck me, Dean," he panted. Desire filled him when he saw the outline of Dean's hard cock in his white pants. Dean smiled with sinful red lips.

"You like bossin' me around, Sammy?" Dean's lips pillowed the dripping head of Sam's dick before slipping down to rub over Sam's frenulum. "Big tough Alpha Sammy." Sam groaned softly as Dean's lips kissed down to the slightly swollen flesh at the base of Sam's shaft. Dean licked teasingly at it. "But you don't call the shots here, baby."

With that, Dean spun him again, turning Sam to face the table, Sam's wet cock laying on the wood surface and Dean's mouth brushing Sam's ass.

"Got a real treat for you, baby boy," Dean breathed out as his lips caressed the softness of Sam's ass. "Gonna make you never hate Halloween again."

Dean's tongue dipped down into the cleft of Sam's ass. Sam let out gasps interspersed with halting moans as the tip of Dean's tongue flicked at the edge of Sam's opening, as it danced around where Dean's fingers had just been and then pushed forward to take their place, licking inside of Sam.

Dean's tongue fucked filthily into Sam's ass, spit rolling into the Alpha and dripping down.

"D," Sam groaned out, "oh god, _please_."

"The name's Dean, but if you wanna call me God, that works too." Dean gave Sam's stretched, dripping hole a long lick before standing to press the hot line of his cock against Sam through the damp, straining fabric of Dean's pants.

"You want me to fuck you, Alpha?"

Sam gave him a whimpery little moan, rolling his hips back against Dean's. "Please, Omega, _please_."

Dean smiled and kissed the nape of Sam's neck as he opened his fly. He drew out his aching length, let it kiss against where he'd opened Sam up, then he began to fill Sam with it.

Sam braced himself on the table. Gasps and groans pushed their way out of Sam as Dean pushed inside, hard and hot as fire burning its way into Sam's body. When Dean was seated inside him, panting against Sam's neck, a hand snaked around Sam's waist and picked Sam's dick up off the table to begin stroking him, long slow strokes as Dean's hips matched the pace, rocking deep into his Alpha's body.

Dean kissed every inch of Sam's skin that his lips had access to as he fucked him, wishing he could lay kisses across Sam's bare shoulders and back, but if he took the clothing off, Sam would lose the horns-and-demon-eyes effect, which Dean didn't want him to lose just yet. Sam with devil horns, bowed over the table and offering up his ass for Dean to fuck. Dean ran one hand up the back of Sam's shirt to press Sam further down and feel the restrained power in Sam's muscles. Dean wrapped his fingers tighter around Sam's thick cock, feeling Sam's knot swell under the pressure. Sam made a noise that sounded almost distressed but distinctly hungry as Dean started fucking Sam harder.

When Sam's knot filled out completely, Dean's fist clamped down on it and as Sam started coming, Dean relentlessly milked him. Sam cried out Dean's name, muscles seizing around Dean's cock, and Dean managed a few frantic thrusts before he came too, pouring himself into Sam, everything that he had to give, given to his beloved brother.

Dean collapsed breathlessly against Sam's sweat-damp back. He listened contentedly to Sam softly moaning as the last of his come dripped over Dean's fingers, as Dean's come began to drip out of Sam. Dean nipped at the fabric covering his brother's shoulder, moving across the broad sweep of it, and he saw Sam's hand laid over the spot where he and Dean had carved their initials into the table.

Sweetness. Dean smiled against Sam's shoulder, pulled his hand out from under Sam and placed it over Sam's on that spot, Sam's come sticky between their hands.

"Happy Halloween, sex fiend," Dean murmured with a grin, burying a kiss in Sam's hair. "You still hate this holiday?"

"Maybe not so much."

"Can't believe you hexed our kids to sleep so we could fuck on this table."

"Don't act like you're not proud."

**Author's Note:**

> I broke through a writer's block to write this fic, and it felt great to do that so I hope you enjoyed reading this - and although times are crazy right now (ESPECIALLY because times are crazy), I hope you all stay safe and have a Happy Halloween!
> 
> Above all, let us celebrate Supernatural's epic fifteen-year run, the end of which is nigh. The Little Show That Could. Thank you Supernatural for inspiring us all, for fifteen years and many more to come! <3


End file.
